Draco M ou l'art de la séduction pour les nuls
by Dragolicious
Summary: Ceci est un guide de conseils, tous écrit et rédigés par moi D.M et ma conscience.Pour savoir quoi faire en milieu hostile . Résultat non garanti.
1. Chapter 1

**1ère de couverture**

Titre: _**Draco Malefoy ou l'art de la séduction pour les nuls**_

Auteur : Draco Malefoy

(Vrai) Auteur: Dragolicious

* * *

**4ème de couverture **

Ceci est un guide de conseils, toute écrites et rédigés par moi D.M et ma conscience (toutes ces expériences ,je les suis en même temps que vous , donc ne soyez pas surpris).

Pour savoir quoi faire en cas extrême (si comme moi, vous êtes tomber amoureux d'une S-D-B) Mon rôle est d'aider les pauvres idiots(je plaisante?) à conquérir leur bien-aimée. Conseils à suivre pas à pas (ne pas sauter de chapitre !) pour enfin oser approcher l'élue de votre cœur. (si celle-ci le veut bien, évidement!).

Chaque semaine, recevez 1 conseil;

_Disponible sur ce site_

Résultat non garanti

L'auteur décline toute responsabilité en cas d'incident( jambes cassées, perte d'un œil,renvoi,...etc).

Si vous présentez l'un de ces cas, vous êtes priez de ne pas renvoyer la note à l'écrivain.

* * *

**2ème de couverture**

Heu...par où commencer, j'en sais rien. Oh je sais, je vais faire le coup classique (auteur oblige):

Bonjour je m'appelle Draco Malefoy ( mais ça je pense que tout le monde s'en doutait un peu). Suivez mes conseilles et peut-être qu'un jour vous excellerez comme moi en matière de séduction(c'est beau de rêver !).

Alors tout ce qu'il vous faut c'est ce livre , un peigne, et un cerveau ( ça peut aider dans certain cas)

Bien alors , une fois tout ce matériel préparé, vous pouvez enfin ouvrir votre manuel à la Page 2.

Conseil n°1

_Phase _: L'approche

Mais où trouver ma S-D-B préférée ? A la bibliothèque pardi !

Hermione (oui, c'est bien elle ) est plongée dans un de ces livres à faire endormir n'importe qui en 5 min.(max.).

Je m'approches d'elle tout doucement, et me retrouve juste derrière elle .(comme elle sent bon, si je lui touche les cheveux, j'y risque mon œil, et j'y tiens moi, à mes yeux gris-bleu!). Bref, j'allais lui parler quand tout à coup elle se retourne, et me fixe d'un œil (qui à l'air de dire ; fiche le champ ou tu le regrettera).

-Une fouine espionne , c'est nouveau ! Ricana ma muse.

-Heu...

Je transpire très fort ( penser à prendre une douche), je bafouille (vite dis quelque chose Draco, si non , elle va croire que t'es un crétin, une minute, mais je suis un crétin, tomber amoureux d'elle , c'est n'importe quoi !).

(Vite dis n'importe quoi, elle commence à s'énerver)-

-Comme ça t'aimes les livres hein ? (T_T , non, j'ai pas dis ça !)

-Oui, et je compte les épouser ! Beugla Hermione .

Pause

Quoi !Qu'est ce qu'elle raconte , elle est aussi crétine que moi ! Hé, mais attendez , moi aussi je suis un crétin, qui se ressemble s'assemble, wouaou j'adore ce proverbe!

-Hein, demandé-je.

-Oh pardon, je croyais qu'on répétait la pièce 'T'as perdu tes putains d'esprits'

(Complètement cinglée cette fille !Je l'adore )

-Wow, Granger , on se calme, réussis-je à dire, si c'est comme ça que tu dis bonjour à un camarade (re-quoi ! Je dois me faire interner c'est sûr )

-Une camarade de quoi ? Demanda-elle.

-Dheu... heu....(c'est plus de la transpiration, c'est les chutes du Niagara)

-Bon, si tu as finis, je m'en vais.

Elle est parti, non, raté, comment je vais faire pour la suite ?

_N.B_: Pensez à préparer un texte à l'avance.

Bon, l'approche, c'était pas terrible. Alors conseil n°1 Ne Pas faire comme moi , ou si vous tenez vraiment à vous ridiculiser.

J'aimerai tellement supprimer ce chapitre, mais il est déjà en ligne .

Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour de ''meilleurs'' conseils.

Bye les bouffons euh... _Amis_ !

_

* * *

P.S: Pas d'inquiétude, je sens que la prochaine phase va marcher .


	2. Chapter 2

Suite du 1èr chapitre du guide de l'art de la séduction pour les nuls.

_Mise sur le site plutôt car le pc marchait plutôt bien._

Rappel : Résultat non garanti

L'auteur décline toute responsabilité en cas d'incident( jambes cassées, perte d'un œil,renvoi,...etc).dû à la lecture de ce livre.

Si vous présentez un de ces cas, vous êtes priez de ne pas renvoyer la note à l'écrivain.

**2ème de couverture**

_(Page 4)_

Conseille 2: _Avoir un truc à dire !_

Je prie pour que cette fois ça marche. Heureusement pour moi que personne n'est au courant de ma précédente heu...''nullité'' (J'avoue)

* * *

_(Page 5)_

Pour commencer, il faut que je retrouve ma colombe (mon cas ne s'arrange pas on dirait ).

Je la cherche dans tout les couloirs, mais aucune trace d'elle. (Granger me fuit; c'est de plus en plus intéressante ^^).

_--Un gargouillement --_

C'est déjà l'heure de dîner; la phase 2 est reportée. Ce n'est rien(enfin presque)

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, qui je vois ; Hermione assise à sa table.(c'est là que ma souri se cachait).

Donc après avoir mangé avec les louzeurs qui me servent d'amis (excepté Blaise).

Je me cache derrière une statut , qui je dois dire est affreuse. Évidement elle se situe juste avant la bibliothèque. J'attends que ma rose pointe le bout de son épine(demain, un petit saut à l'hôpital psychiatrique) .

Mais pourquoi elle traine? A 18h46, elle devrait déjà avoir ouvert la porte.

Oui, j'ai pris note de son emploi du temps . Vous avez deviné, je suis maniaque (oh un peu plus un peu moins, ça ne changera rien)

Enfin la voilà, mes pieds prenaient racines (on est fait l'un pour l'autre: Rose , Racine ;complètement à l'Ouest).

Un ,deux ,trois, aussi vite que mon ombre je sortis de ma cachette pour me retrouver juste en face d'elle.

-Encore toi ! Dit-elle, surprise.

-Écoutes Granger, on est parti sur de mauvaises bases hier, réussis-je à dire.(quel exploit, je me félicite ).

-Ben voyons,tu as enfin trouver comment faire marcher ton cerveau ?

Si elle n'était pas aussi belle, ma tourterelle se serait prise un joli vol plané.(0_o)

-Non, je n'ai pas trouvé et toi tu n'a toujours pas trouveé les bienfaits du démêlant, dis-je dans un rire nerveux.

-Ha,ha ,je suis pliée en deux , lorsque tu en auras encore une comme ça , appel moi, comme ça on sera deux à rire pour rien.

(oui si tu veux ,je suis tout à toi ! )

-Malefoy? (oouii!)

-Rends moi un service ( tout ce que tu voudras ma belle).

-Arrête de gaspiller ta salive pour ne rien dire ! (T_T)

Et retournement de talons (Je ne la laisserais pas partir encore une fois! Fois de Malefoy)

Alors je lui attrape le poignet (_doucement_, ne vous inquiété pas )

-Lâche-moi ,ordonna-t-elle.

-Pas temps que l'on aura discuté (de quoi ? au secours)

-Qu'est ce qui te prends ces derniers temps Malefoy , t'as dormis parterre ou quoi ?

(ben...non , pourquoi ? )

-Je voulais juste te dire que , heu.. , te dire quheu...

-C'est bon j'ai compris ( à bon? ), t'as épuisé ton stock d'insultes et tu ne sais plus quoi dire , dit-elle d'une petite voix au bord des larmes.

(Putain, bravo Draco , tu va la faire pleurer !)

-Non,je....

Merde elle est parti , et on acclame le plus con des imbéciles , j'ai nommé Draco M.

La phase 2 est la plus pourrit des phases que j'ai jamais faites !Relax, c'est rien , elles reviennent toujours (non?), c'est juste une petite crise (petite ?).

Une seconde, y a de l'eau qui perle sur mon visage (je pleure ?) .J'y passe ma main , ouf c'est juste de la sueur (beurk!) .

_N.B_: Apprendre comme il faut le texte, avant de se lancer.

Désolé , mais ça a encore raté , flûte !

Bon, alors _un truc à dire _c'est bidon (encore, mon pauvre Draco, c'est pas toi qui devrais donner des conseils aux autres mais plutôt l'inverse!).

Conseille n° 2 : Prendre/Acheter un _très_ bon déodorant et une éponge (si possible) lors de vos rendez-vous, si vous avez comme moi, des crues .

Je sens que je vais arrêter ce ( putain ) de guide. Je suis à chaque fois ridiculisé !

Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine (ou pas ) pour les 'meilleurs' et les 'pires' conseils au monde.

Je ne vous dis pas au revoir !

* * *

P.S: Ne m'en voulez pas pour les fautes d'orthographes ( ce n'est pas moi qui écris !)

Et aussi , je vais m'améliorer c'est promis , avec moi c'est toujours les montagnes russe , je descends et puis je remonte la pente , et ainsi de suite. ^ ^

Souhaitez moi bonne chance pour la suite , j'en aurai grandement besoin...


	3. Chapter 3

**1ère de couverture**

Titre: _**Draco Malefoy ou l'art de la séduction pour les nuls **_

Auteur : Draco Malefoy

(Vrai) Auteur: Dragolicious

* * *

**4ème de couverture**

Suite du 1èr chapitre du guide de l'art de la séduction pour les nuls.

Rappel : Résultat non garantis

_L'auteur décline toute responsabilité en cas d'incident( jambes cassées, perte d'un œil,renvoi,...etc).dû à la lecture de ce livre. _

_Si vous présentez un de ces cas, vous êtes priez de ne **pas** renvoyer la facture à l'écrivain. _

**2ème de couverture**

On dit jamais deux sans trois, n'est-ce pas ?

Je vous avais prévenu, si cette fois ça ne marche pas , adieu , basta.

Phase 3: Le truc qui change tout !

Chers lecteurs, je crois avoir enfin trouver le moyen d'approcher ma fiancée (c'est un terme utilisé en maternelle? )

C'était même tout bête ; je lui offrirai des roses jaune cocu. Vous vous demandez sûrement , non d'un chien, qu'est ce qu'il fabrique avec des roses ? En fait le jaune signifie le pardon,et je suis sûr que Hermione comprendra très vite (elle a un si gros cerveau). C'est ma dernière chance (tu crois ?), alors il faudra tout donner (donner quoi?).

Comme d'habitude je me cache (monsieur est timide) derrière un arbre (t'as enfin changer de cachette?) qui se trouve juste au bord d'un lac (qu'est ce que tu fous là Draco ?)

[J'en sais rien figure toi!].

Évidement ma douce , ma tendre , ma muse ,ma (c'est bon on a compris).

Bref elle se trouvait bien là, en train de lire (sans blague o_o). je suis prêt , voyons, c'était quoi déjà le texte ?

Ho, j'improviserai.. je suis quant même le roi de l'impro (c'est pas si sûr).

Dernière vérification :haleine fraiche , bouquet , gel (pour les cheveux) et mon mouchoir en poche(c'est pour la sueur , vaut mieux être prudent U_U)

_Note: Pour celui qui li cette phrase, prenez en de la graine..._

Pas de temps pour compter, il faut sauter la tête la première.

En parlant de tête, celle de mon âme-sœur (quoi?on peut rêver) se tourne vers moi.

Calme, relax, c'est ta « dernière » chance mon gand.

-T...tiens c'est pour toi, dis-je en montrant le bouquet.

Pendant un moment elle me considéra puis retourna à sa lecture.

Comment ose-t-elle m'ignorer ? C'est du délire, moi Draco Malefoy, de loin le plus beau et le plus riche de cette foutue école.

_De la résistance? Ça ne servira à rien, ma pauvre tu commenceras à avoir le beguin pour moi bientôt (mais quand ? ). _

Un peu plus fort je redis ma phrase, mais cette fois , aucun geste pas un seul regard, quoi, il faut que je me mette à genou! _C'est une bonne idée ça........._..non, reprends tes esprits Draco.

[_Je veux bien mais où sont-ils ?_].

C'en était de trop pour moi, je me rapprochai d'elle, et m'abaissai à son niveau,

==toujours aucun mouvement==

-Écoute...

-Non, ça suffi Malefoy, tu te crois tout permis ou quoi ! Tu n'es rien , ne m'approche plus, hurla la Griffondord

-Ne sois pas si arrogant !

Et suivant ses paroles au geste , en sautillant presque, elle m'envoya un très puissant crochet droit sur ma joue (_la vache ça fait mal_).

Je me suis retrouvé à terre et elle debout, brandissant son point (_elle a pris des cours où celle-là_).

-Tu crois que tu peux tout te permettre juste parce-que tu as de l'argent, mais c'est faux il faut travailler, pour ça, cesse ton caprice de fils à papa

Et puis je ne suis pas dupe , ces roses, c'est pour le pardon, mais de quoi ? De celui d'être supérieur à moi peut-être? S'égosilla mon rayon de soleil ( _vite le toubib !_ )

Barre-toi et ne m'approche plus jamais, et ce ne sera plus un bleu que tu auras mais un bras et un menton, déboîtés.

Quelle caractère. Je l'aime de plus en plus, mon cœur bat à une de ces vitesse...

-Tu te trompe, ce n'est pas du-tout ce...

-...la ferme, plus un mot, s'écria-t-elle en se dirigeant vers Poudlard.

Quel gâchis, en plus j'avais acheté ces fleurs rien que pour elle (_tu as le droit de pleurer tu sais, trois râteaux ce n'est pas rien_)_. _

En parlant de fleures où sont-elles passées ?

« Sans doute les a-t-elle jetées dans le lac ,mais je ne les vois pas. Elle les a prises avec elle alors (pour les brûlées).

Conseil n°3 : Ne jamais prendre de rose avec vous, ce n'est plus romantique et plus à la mode on dirait. (snif).

Mais il y a un point positif dans tout ça! Elle m'a donné envie de continuer, en quelque sorte, en me résistant, elle accentue le désir en moi; celui de lui appartenir et de lui dire ces 3 magnifiques mots.

-**JE T 'AIME**-

Donc, rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour les pires râteaux de la vie de D.M.

Fou rire assuré ? J'espère que non.

Bizarre je suis presque heureux qu'elle m'ait tapé !

Le « choc » du coup , a du embrouiller mes neurones, c'est sûrement ça...


	4. Chapter 4

**2 ème de couverture**

Comment vous expliquer mes précédentes nullités ?Franchement, je ne vois pas comment Y_Y.

Bien, faisons un petit bilan , de tout ça, pour **me** remettre les idées en place.

-Elle me déteste (ça c'est pas nouveau )

-Je ne peux plus l'approcher (plus pour longtemps )

-Je suis un *******

-il me faut de l'aide ! (je suis tombé bien bas...)

Non, je suis vraiment au bout du gouffre, au secours maman ! A part si je...

Mais oui, si je lui offrais des...oh non c'est déjà fait! Grrr j'ai toujours des idées à la C** (restons polie tout de même).

J'ai plus qu'à aller me défouler dehors, ça m'aidera peut-être...

Droite, gauche,droite,gauche, un petit coup d'œil sur le lac, et redroite, regauche,...

Oh, comme il fait chaud, comme il fait beau,comme i...

et c'était quoi ce bruit, on aurait dit une grosse pierre tombée dans l'eau !

Que faire ? Pas de panique,... et si quelqu'un était tombé ?(_tant mieux pour lui_)

Par où ça provenait, j'espère qu'il n'est pas en danger! Là, je le vois, hahaha quel gros lourdaud il ne sait même pas nager !

Une petite minute, on dirait qu'on l'entraine vers le bas, comme si, ...comme si on voulais l'étouffer, vite ma baguette !

_non, je pourrais toucher cette personne_

Bon quand il faut y aller, faut y aller : « Splatch » _La vache, c'est froid !_

Je vais changer ma baguette en poignard (champion en titre de ce sport, mesdames et messieurs) , et essayer de couper une tentacule de ce monstre.

3 coups de tentacules ,10 bleus et 1 hématome plutard

Sortis enfin de cet enfer, je m'allonge sur l'herbe;

« ouf » s'était moins une, encore un peu et j'y serais rester ! Bon, essayons de voir qui ai-je sauvé.

_GrangeR_. C'est quoi ce délire ! J'ai sauvé la vie de ma princesse bien-aimée. Quel honneur, moi , quand elle se réveillera...

_Elle ne respire plus_ ! Oh, non pas ça. Vite les trucs de survie, heu le truc la, comment ça s'appelle déjà ...le bouche-à-bouche (^_^) .

_Elle me tuera après, quoique. _

Mais à peine ai-je eu le temps de m'approcher de son joli minois , qu' elle ouvrit les yeux (_t'aurais pas pu rester inconsciente)_

_-_Qu'est ce que t'étais en tain de faire ? Rugit ma brunette (_hein)_

-Je viens de te sauver la vie très chère Granger , dis-je sur un ton irrésistible.

-Bouge toi de là Malefoy, s'écria Potter, Hermione, tout va bien, il ne t'a pas fait trop mal?

-Non,je... je vais bien Harry, mais que c'est-il passé enfin ?

-Cette sale fouine, t'as fait boire la tasse, dit-il en me pointant du doigt.

-Moi, mais j'ai rien f...

-A qui tu veux faire croire ça, va t'en, et n'oublie pas: attends toi à recevoir ma colère !

-T'es malade, je te dis que j'ai...

-Suffis, tais-toi ,avant que je te lance un bon vieux sectusempra.

_Ça c'est le comble, on me chasse alors que, grrr, la vie est injuste ! On ne peut pas dire que la politesse les étouffe chez les Griffy ! Pas un merci , ni même un :« tu es si intelligents et si fort Draco », quelle bande de nuls ceux-là_

_Rira bien qui rira le dernier crotteur ._

Et c'est ainsi que la fouine rentra dans sa tanière,

_Quoi ,mais de quelle fouine tu parles ! _

Bref, je vais préparer ma vengeance, et elle sera terrible ( _tu le crois vraiment ?_). Je te le ferais payer pour cette affront Potter ! (_Que vas-tu faire cette fois-ci?_)

Le soir venue

-Hum hum !

-Quoi ! Princ... Granger !

-Ça veut dire quoi princ ?

-Rien, rien du tout ,dis-je très nerveux (elle ne me parle pas très souvent alors il faut en profiter)

-Ha je vois, j'étais venue pour,..pour savoir la vérité , tu semblais si blessé tout à l'heure ._(moi , blessé ?)_

-Non, je n'était pas blessé, j'étais juste fatigué (_quoi , c'est quoi cette phrase_).

-Fatigué ? C'est moi ou tu réponds toujours en contradiction avec la question posée ?

-J'en sais rien (_T_T _) , c'est toi !

-J'en ai marre, arrête de dire des âneries et dis moi la vérité , tout de suite M. Jeraccontedesbobareds.

-J'ai rien à te dire, surtout pas que je t'...

-Que quoi hein, j'y mets de la volonté pour te parler alors mets y du tien ! (_c'est ce que je n'arrête pas de faire)_

-Alors c'est comme ça, il faut te sauver la vie pour obtenir de toi, rien qu'une seule attention ![yeux sévères]

-Haha, tu vois que tu as quelque chose à avoir avec cette histoire , et tu m'as sauvé la vie ?Comment et pourquoi ?

-Vas y mollo sur les questions Grangy, et si tu veux des réponses il faudra être patiente (_quel pro_)

-Patiente ! C'est bien une chose que tu ne connais pas , fouine mal rasé !

-Hé, tout doux, je suis en train d'y mettre du mien alors respect !(_t'es jolie mais, pas très gentille_)

-OK ,on va reprendre depuis le début, tu m'as sauvé la vie, mais pourquoi, pour que je te doives un service ?

-Merci pour l'idée mais non, ce n'est pas ça, je ne savais même pas que c'était toi !Je...je croyais que c'était encore un de ces premiers années qui s'était trop rapprocher du bord, et puis tombé. Je te signal que je suis préfet et en tant que telle j'ai le dev...

-Ah si tu avais su que c'était moi, tu m'aurais laissé me noyer, décidément on peut toujours te faire confiance.

-Mais non, t'y aies pas du tout, je t' aurais sauvé _(oh oui, je recommence quand tu veux mais avec le baiser à la fin !)._

-En quel honneur ?

-Ben tu vois ,je me de...(_stresse pas Draco , t'es bon, tu vas y arrivé, les chutes refond surface _!)

-Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi !

-Je te signal que t'aller mourir , Idiote !

-Idiot toi même !

-Qui est tombé dans un lac , et puis comment t'as fait pour tombé dedans ?

-Ne change pas de conversation Malefoy, bon je ne peux pas te tuer, car je te dois l'appareil mais en revanche je peux te faire souffrir [air démoniaque, _selon moi_].

-Tu peux faire peur des fois, mais je ne regrette rien. (_pourquoi j'ai dis ça moi_), tu me dois des remerciement et des excuses , après le coup de poing,non?

_-_Quel toupet, c'est moi la victime je te signal. Mais tu as raison alors je suis désolé Malefoy...

-Ha enfin

-Que tu soit un si grand crétin. _(bien jouer)_, mais merci quand même ![_sourire irrésistible_]

-Ouais ouais , je suis parfait , c'est horrible d'avoir un tel défaut. (_tu vas me faire rougir_)

-La modestie ne t'étouffe pas on dirait!

-Non, elle m'embellis [_sourire ravageur_]

-Peux-tu être sérieux 5 minutes s'il te plait (_s'il te plait, wow, elle doit vraiment être à bout_)

-Oui, bien sûr et des tas d'autre truc que je peux faire aussi ! (_il fait chaud tout d'un coup_ )

-Donc, ne me touche plus ou je ne répondrai plus de moi.

-N'y vas pas trop fort, c'est pas comme si j'avais profité de toi (0_o).

-C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète. Alors merci pour tout et fais moi signe lorsque tu auras besoin de quelque chose, après tout c'est ce que je te dois ...

-TOUT ce que je voudrai ^ ^

-Du moment que c'est dans la limite du raisonnable.

-Quand tu dis raisonnable , c'est à dire ?

-Pas quelque chose de dangereux ou de gênant ( _m'embrasser est si gênant que ça _?)

-D'accord, et au fait calme les ardeurs de potty .

-Je vais y remédier ne t'inquiète pas !.

-Bon ben salut !

-Salut !

-On se revoit en cours alors _(_je suis qu'un c-r-e-t-i-n , _ce n'est plus à l'asile mais à l'armée qu'il faut m'envoyer, sergent)._

-Oui surement (_bien venu au club des crétins dérangés_).

T_T °°°

Quelle journée, je suis trop heureux . Tapez moi, je ne sentirais rien (expression à prendre au sens purement littéral).

Merde j'ai oublié de lui demander pour les roses !

Bah demain sera un autre jour, et je suis déjà en train d'imaginer toutes les choses que je pourrai demander. [_sourire pervers_].

A la prochaine bande de demeurés! _Yeah quelle classe_

L'auteur veut s'excuser au près des lecteurs pour les nombreuses fautes survenues lors de la lecture :

Je n'y peux rien , il y a un 'beug' sur ce site et il ne veut pas retirer mes erreurs .


	5. Chapter 5

**2 ème de couverture**

Je me sens coupable [_yeux baissés_]

Pourquoi ? Et bien peut-être parce que j'ai passé la nuit avec une fille qui n'était pas ma colombe ! Et pour votre information , je ne savais même pas qu'elle viendrait, elle s'est incrustée sans ma permission , bien évidement je dormais et je en me suis rendu compte de rien; ainsi j'ai trompé ma lionne.

Quel cauchemar, pour sûr je l'ai envoyé balader et même menacer. Mais je suis coupable tout de même. Comment pourrai-je la regarder en face ...

...

Heureusement grâce à mon sang de Malefoy dans les veines, j'ai pu garder mon visage impassible, mais c'était tellement difficile, je ne sais pas si je pourrais continuer comme ça encore longt...

**STOOP ! **

C'est quoi ce mélodrame ! Nous ne sommes pas dans une tragédie , une fille de plus ce n'est rien, du moment qu'Elle n'en saura rien ! En plus nous n'avons rien fait, enfin je crois...

_Elle l'a dit elle-même, elle ne peut pas te tuer. _Ouf !Je me sens vraiment rassurer d'un coup [T_T]

Franchement, il faut oublier cette histoire, la seule l'unique qui compte c'est ..._NON !_ il faut que je lui dise _( t'as complètement perdu les pédales mon pauvre) _si je ne lui dis pas ,j , je me punirai (_trop fort comme dilemme_ ) .

Bref passons, le dire ou ne pas le dire, quelle est la réponse ! Pourquoi il m'arrive que des choix en ce moment ? Et pourquoi pas à elle _? _

Je crois que le plus simple c'est d'aller lui dire ce que je pense d'elle ( . . . ) .

Mais attention,pas trop direct, elle va encore me prendre pour un cinglé ( _ça me va bien ce nom _) , bref un gars sans cervelle (_confirmation : c'est un petit pois_ !) . Bien sur je ne veux pas d'abord 'une amitié , c'est pour les mauviettes ça ! (_tu l'es à 200 pourcents_)

Alors, en voiture Simone ! (_un truc que Potter à lâcher un jour de canicule 0_O_).

Et comme je n'ai jamais de chance ; je vais prendre des grigris (à_à) , donc 10 trèfles à quatre feuilles et un fer à cheval (_ça marchera ,ou je ne suis plus le roi du matelas _l_l) .

Phase numéro x (ben oui j'ai oublié où on en était...). Si je continue à blablater, il ne restera plus beaucoup de lecteur à la fin, qui soit dit en passant promet d'être «intéressante», donc continuez à lire les gars !

« Hermione, je t'aime » ça ne va pas « Granger, je te kiffe » encore pire « Granger, toi et moi dans un une placard, ça te dirais ? » rien à redire ''_'' « pfft » c'est mon style ^ ^

« Écoute ,on est parti sur de mauvaises bases tout les deux et donc..._etc_ ...et comme je te l'ai déjà dit , ce serait bien si on se voyait en dehors de Poudlard ..._ et là c'est sa réponse » _parfait (tout comme moi !)

Je suis prêt, elle ne peut pas refuser [_sourrir où l'on voit toutes mes dents_].

1h 45 minutes et 27 secondes plutard (_quoie ! il faut du temps pour être présentable_). Je fut à 20 mètres d'elle, toute mon avenir (ou en partie) se joue maintenant (_surtout pas de gaffes, mon grand !_)

Pourquoi je tremble ? De l'eau !, _attention le Nil va déborder. _Je ne peux plus bouger ! _le numéro n'est plus attribué , veuillez raccrocher.

Mince elle s'en va, (_rattrape la !_ ). C'est trop de stresses, je m'en vais le plus loin possible (25 km/h) ...

Le premier qui se marre ou qui se moque, **je l'étripe **!

Je reviendrai Hermione ,je reviendrai ! _Un jour ou l'autre _.

* * *

Encore une fois c'est raté et ce n'est pas une Fin "intéressante" comme promit ( explication : Je ne tiens jamais mes promesses ^ ^)

A bientôt !


	6. Chapter 6

**Un philtre d'amour ou bien ...**

Je ne n'en peux plus! Ça suffit de me défiler, je passe à l'étape supérieure ''Le plan B''

_B comme : bon sang pourquoi n'ai je toujours pas réussi . _

Traduction : lui faire boire un philtre d'amour et je sais que c'est illégale en amour mais pour moi tout les moyens sont bon à prendre et je sais comment je vais réussir.

Vous souvenez vous qu'elle me doit une faveur ? Et bien elle si , alors je n'ai plus qu'à lui faire boire le verre que je lui tendrai . C'est un philtre d'amour différent de l'habituelle (j_e ne fais jamais comme les autre) _mais qui est quand même puissant !

Yeah me voilà enfin devant elle (dans un coin sombre de Poudlard )^^

-Te souviens tu que tu me devais une faveur ? Demandai je innocemment.

-Comment oublier , répondit elle.

-Bien, très bien ...

-Alors c'est quoi , non attends laisse moi deviner ; te cirer les chaussures , mâcher pour toi les aliments , dormir à ta place ou bien embrasser les filles à ta place

-( o_0_ ?)..._se sont de très bonnes suggestions mais je préférerai que se soit les elfes de maisons qui me cirent les chaussures et pour la nourritures; ma mâchoire peut encore mâcher 100 ans s'il le faut, et désolé mais j'ai besoin de mes 9 heures de sommeil (_pour garder mon teint parfait)_ . Oh non pas ça , les filles préfèrent quand c'est moi qui les embrasse ...

-Ah je dois être soulagée alors ?

-Un peu...

-Et donc que voulais tu ?

-Bois ça !

-C'est du poison, n'est ce pas ? Je savais que tu voulais en finir avec nous mais aussi directement , tu me surprends... (T_T_ rien compris cette fille_)

-Non ce n'est pas du poison

-Je ne t'aurais pas sauvé la vie pour te tuer ensuite -_-

-Et pourquoi pas ? Tant qu'on y est !Ou bien c'est une potion de soumission ?

-Très bonne idée mais non ce n'est pas ça !

-Dis le !

-Non !

-Dans ce cas je ne boirai rien du tout !

-Tu es obligée !

-Pas ... d'accord mais jure moi que cela ne tuera personne ou ne portera préjudice à qui que se soit !

-Mais enfin ce n'est que du Ap...(_oups je l'ai presque dit_)

-A 1 !...2 !...3 !

-Alors comment te sens tu ?

-C'était très mauvais mais à part ça tout va bien [_sourire peu convaincu_]

_(j'ai mal préparé la potion ou bien...)_

_-_C'est censé faire quoi généralement , donner une horrible envie de vomir ?

-OUI ! I_I

-C'était pour vérifier que tu étais toujours bon en potion, mais cette fois ça a raté !

-On dirai oui ...

-Bien maintenant je ne te dois plus rien au revoir .

-C'est ça ouais...

Ce n'était pas prévu ! Vérifions dans le livre

_Apolinium est composé de... _

_Agit **45** minutes après absorption - _0_0 -

Encore 35 minutes à attendre . Le truc c'est de rester gentiment allongé sur le lit et alors elle entrera hahaha .

**15 min. plutard **

Encore 20 min.

**15 min. plustard**

Encore 5 petites minutes...

BOUM...BOUM... ''_c'est alors qu'une furie entra '' _

-Ddrraagggggoo comme tu m'as manqué , ne me laisse plus jamais toute seule... hurla Hermione au bord des larmes.

OOO_OOO

Pour marcher elle marche fameusement bien cette potion (même un peu trop bien).

Elle m'enlaça très fort non rectification elle m'étouffa mais à part ça cela resta génial pour un début. [_heureux_]

-Alors ma ...chérie(_nouveau mot_) , puis-je te poser une question ?

-Mais bien sûr . [_yeux niais_].

-M'aimes tu ?

-Mais quelle question. Je t'aime , t'aimais et t'aimerais mon amour (_un gros bisou baveux sur la joue) _

Cette fille me fait penser à Pansy , Brrr j'ai des frissons rien qu'à y penser.

-Ah

-Tu t'attendais à autre chose , tu croyais que je te trompais ? Je ne te ferai jamais ça !

-Non, je te fais confiance , changeons de sujet veux tu . Que veux tu faire maintenant qu'on est réuni ?

-Mais tout ce que tu voudras mon amour.

-On pourrai dans ce cas rester ici et discuter et plus ...[_yeux pervers_].

-Très bon choix ... [_yeux niais_].

-partie censurée-

Prochain épisode la semaine prochaine ! Avec tout les détailles croustillant ...

* * *

Merci ! Merci ! pour vos reviews


	7. Chapter 7

**Une idée un peu trop brillante ...**

Yeah ! Je n'oublierai jamais ce moment . Je n'ai jamais vécu cela avant , je ne puis vous expliquer ce que je ressens .

Au véritaserum

Cette potion a un effet carrément opposé au caractère de la personne !

On a rien fait ! Enfin presque rien fait , ce serai plutôt elle qui a tout fait !

Madame sautait sur moi en m'embrassant sauvagement mais le pire c'est que c'était des bisous baveux (eurk). Et ses yeux niais , on aurait dit une internée et encore le mot est faible , _vite l'antidote et help !_

La main sur la page.

Alors dans le livre ils disent qu'il faut faire sentir le parfum d'un rose rouge à la personne touchée.

Quoi , c'est tout ! Mais il y en a plein dans la serre ..

(10 minutes plus tard , _enfin_ _8 pour se coiffer_)

Nous deux dans un coin sombre du château.

-Sens cette magnifique rose , ma chérie que j'ai cueilli spécialement pour toi ( _c'est loin de le dire_ ).

-Oh quelle est jolie ,elle est pour moi ?

(_C'est ce que je viens de dire triple idiote !_)

-Mais bien sûr que oui, pour qui d'autre ?

-Que c'est mignon,...et j'allais oublier , je nous ai fait des bracelets d'amour et tiens voilà le tiens, dit-elle en me tendant un _horrible_ collier pour chien.

-M..me..merci mon aaamour , tu n'aurai pas du (_vraiment pas du _!).

-Mais c'est tout naturel mon petit canard .

-Canard! Sens la , s'il te plait [_yeux implorant _].

-Ok ,mais je veux un bisous après ...

-Tout ce que tu voudras ...[_sourire de clown_]

Elle sentit la rose , certaine qu'un bisou l'attendait.

-Alors comment te sens tu ?

-Pourquoi me demande tu cela , Malefoy? Je me sens bien, surtout lion de toi ! (_aie , un poignard dans mon pauvre petit cœur meurtri)_

_Malefoy , sens toi , mais elle est guérie _!

-Mais dis moi , pourquoi tu tiens une rose dans tes mains? Demanda -t-elle suspicieuse.

-Ah ça , c'est pour...une potion , ouais c'est ça , une potion .

-Je ne te crois pas , mais je m'en fiche , j'ai d'autres fouines à aller fouetter.

-O_O Bon , on ne va pas rester là jusqu'à ce que l'on fasse un enfa...

[_yeux remplis d'incompréhension_]

-Quoi ?

-Ce qui n'arrivera jamais (_oh un jour viendras où tout le deux on...hihihi_) bien entendu , dis- je pour ne pas la brusquer (_je suis galant moi au moins!_ ).

-U_U si tu veux , c'est pas que la conversation m'ennuie mais j'ai quelques leçons à étudier !

-Ouais , heu moi aussi.

-Bien.

-Bien.

Sur ce chacun parti de son côté , enfin elle partie et lui resta planté là comme un canard laqué .

**Conseil :** Ne jamais utiliser la Magie Noire en amour , le résultat est loin d'être parfait , même si vous aimez la magie interdite _(_ _moi, c'est mon péché mignon ^^)_ .

Soyons intelligent , et revenons à la bonne vielle méthode = l'Amortentia , le résultat est bien plus concluant.

Pour cette seconde option,

il faut que je refasse un autre potion ! (_ça rime ,non ?_ )

Heureusement pour moi (et malheureusement pour elle )je suis bon en potion .( _merci papa ?_). Il suffit d'un tas de machins que l'on trempe dans un truc rond et puis c'est fait , c'est pas sorcier !(avez-vous suivi ? )

Argh! pourquoi je me donne tent de mal pour ça , ça ne marche jamais mes plans ''foireux'' (_oui j'ai osé le dire_ ).

**[**Parce que tu en a marre des Draco et Hermione, ennemis jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare. Et puis ne dit on pas : Mieux Vaut Rater un Baiser que Baiser un Raté ? **] **

Eh ! je ne suis pas un raté , moi . Je suis un nul , c'est pas pareil ! [_on te croit tous Draco ; pauvre garçon , si jeune et déjà si atteint_ ].

Au boulot alors pour une nouvelle tentative ('désespérée') , ça ne peut pas être pire que ça ne l'a été ?

* * *

A oui ! le temps que je prépare la potion, vous pourriez aller voir ailleurs , si j'y suis. Comme par exemple , les autres fictions de ce site ... DM – HG _=D _Bien sûr , what else ?


	8. Chapter 9

Wow, si vous saviez à quel point je vous aime tous. Je viens de regarder le nombre de visites pour cette fic , et wow c'est énorme ! (encore plus que vous ne le croyez) Moi, qui ramasse d'habitude des mauvais scores en tout , chapeau à Moi !( que dire de plus)

Tellement surpris, l'auteur que je suis c'est dit ; pourquoi ne pas donner la suite à ces chères lecteurs actifs et toujours présents. (o-0)

Si vous êtes pour: tapez 1 et si vous êtes contre... il n' y pas de contre.

Merci sincèrement à vous tous, les plus âgés comme les plus grands, en passant par les plus jeunes et les plus chauves loll

* * *

Intro :

Draco Malefoy ferma sont Ipad 2, toujours ahuri par ce qu'il venait de voir: ***** visites.

Toujours tétanisé par la nouvelle ,il descendit les ésclaliers qui menait au dortoirs. Personne ne fit attention à lui , et il pu rejoindre à son aise la tour d'astronomie.

En montant les escaliers, il avait raté 5 marches mais qu'importe , il fallait qu'il arrive en haut . Et enfin arrivé au sommet le petit Malefoy, effaça à l'aide de sa manche, la petite larme qu'il venait de verser.

- Putain , je suis trop bon ! hurla-t-il

- .

- .

- .

Et un ange passa ...

* * *

Pas de chapitre mais ils viendront, promis ( j'ai déjà promis mais là, c'est la vérité)

Encore désolé.


End file.
